What's Next?
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: It's time for you to decide


Okay, well, I am having issues deciding what story I want to write next. Therefore, I have decided to write one or two paragraphs for each story then let you vote on which ones I should write next.  
You can vote for 2 and if the story says codependent you can offer to write it with me if you would like to.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know. You do not have to rub it in my face.

P.S: If there any questions about the stories then I will probably add another little "chapter" answering your questions and maybe explaining more about each story idea. In addition, if there is a story you like but would want a different pairing just say so and I will consider it; keep in mind that I mostly write yaoi stories.

P.S.S: These are still in draft form so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Idea 1:**

Title: Conceited

Rated: M

Pairings: NearxNear  
Notes: I already know there are going to be questions about this one. I will answer them later.

From the moment the beast-like shinigami had uttered the sentence: "You can bring back anyone from the past and it will not effect the present." Near wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh until tears came to his eyes then say: "You cannot expect me to believe that nonsense." Nevertheless, he did not. He had just waited. Waited for the minute that the death god would chuckle out something along the lines of "Gotcha!" But that did not happen. Oh no, far from it. That is what had started this entire mess. This sick, twisted, disgusting mess. Maybe he should have spoken up. Maybe he should not have written his own name down in that damned book whilst thinking that it was all part of some filthy joke. What normal human being wouldn't have? Never mind the fact that Near is the furthest thing from normal. Now here he stood, as shocked as he had ever been in his entire life, staring down at his fourteen-year-old self. Yeah, he wanted to laugh.

Tad summery of what is going to happen: Near is going to fall in love with himself…Quite a conceited bastard, no? O.o

* * *

**Idea 2:**

Title: Favor Bracelets

Rated: -unknown-

Pairings: -unknown-

Notes: I can only give the idea I had in mind for this story because this one is hopefully going to be written with someone else.

**CODEPENDENT**

I was thinking something along the lines of using those sex bracelets in this story. You know, the ones that if someone is wearing and another person breaks it then the person who was wearing the bracelet has to perform the "favor" that the color stands for (I.e. yellow equals hug) on the person that broke the bracelet. I was not sure of any pairings.

* * *

**Idea 3:**

Title: Never, Never  
Rated: M  
Pairings: Nearx?  
Notes: This one is defiantly going to be AU and it is a yaoi story despite the beginning.

It was late evening in the little town. Few people scurried about, searching for shelter from the night the peeked under the horizon. A beat-down brick building stood in the distance. Atop the entrance to the structure hung an equally beat up sign. _"9__th__ Haven Bar" _it read in bold, black letters. Suddenly, the glass entrance door swung open and out stepped a rather gorgeous women. Her curly, blonde hair bouncing with each step, her ocean eyes scanning the area. This girl wore a normal waitress attire; frilly, black skirt, white button up shirt with a few buttons undone around her cleavage. The woman quietly shut the door behind her and pulled out a ring of shiny, silver keys; beginning to lock up the bar.

"Moshi moshi, (_Excuse me)_" the abrupt break in the serene silence startled the blonde. "Sumimasen, _(Sorry)_" the young woman turned her head to face the odd speaking stranger, blonde curls flowing like a river with her slight movement. She had to force herself not to gawk at the leather clad, cat boy that nervously stood behind her; wringing his white tail between his hands. 'He must be only sixteen' she thought to herself as she took in his appearance. Choppy colorless hair perfectly framing his face, snowy-white cat ears taking up about both sides of his head, and large, light, grey eyes upon his shy face. The teen stared down at the gobble street.

"I am terribly sorry but I do not understand what you are saying," she cooed. The pale teen's lips twitched into a sad smile

"S-sorry," his voice barely audible over the loud screech of a siren coming out from one of the many watchtowers that darkly loomed over the village.

* * *

**Idea 4:**

Title: Down Pour  
Rated" T

Pairings: MelloxNear

Notes: This one reminds me of the rain scene from DNd Poisoned

Longingly, the petite albino gazed out the tightly sealed window. Rain showered down upon everything in sight. However, the amount of icy water that streamed from the clouds resembled more of an alluring mist. He wanted to feel that mist, become drenched to the bone. Never in his life had Near wanted something so badly; almost like the need for air. The foreign want invaded all his sense, blocking out every ration thought. With one final glance out the window, a decision was made.

* * *

**Idea 5:**

Title: Not What You're Thinking

Rated: T  
Pairings: many implied pairings

Notes: Get your mind out of the gutter! XD

It was a normal, normal day. L had just awoken from a short nap (now you know something is terribly wrong because L was sleeping) and was now wandering the (for some odd reason unbeknownst to the author) entirely empty halls of the Wammy's Orphanage. 'How odd.' The raven-haired man thought to himself before a rather loud thumping noise broke him from his thoughts.

"Damnit Near! Hold still!" L stared at the slightly ajar door a few feet ahead of him as he instantly recognized the voice of the second person in line to be his successor.

"Don't touch it," quietly whimpered obviously none other than Near.

"It's only going to get worse," slyly cooed the raging chocoholic.

"A-ah!" Gawking at the door, L could not help but to wonder what the two boys were doing in the seldom-used room.

* * *

**Idea 6:**

Title: Cliché: DN Style

Rated: T  
Pairings: Many

Notes: I'm gonna mock all the DN clichés

CODEPENDENT

This story is basically going to be making fun of DN clichés

* * *

Vote!


End file.
